Questions and Answers
"Questions ? We've got the answers." IS ANYONE IMMUNE FROM THE ACID STORMS? -No, even those who are living in The Grey Zone and have immunity to the radiation cannot withstand the Acid Storms. Given that the chemicals have come together so harshly the result will burn them alive entirely. Sector C is working on figuring out how to create an 'antidote' to try and lessen the brutality, but right now there is no progress. There is, however, a form of armour that not only is used to go onto vehicles but also as armour for people to wear, established and forged within Sector B. The Pitt has forced their way into having their product and now use it as a method of black market for high purchase. You can gain armour to deter against the Acid Storms so you will not die, but you also need to realise that shit has tornados, and you can die from being flung way too hard. ' WHAT ABOUT QUARTER THREE IMMUNITY?' - Nope! People have been trying and trying, especially those in Heaven within the Underground System, but so far there isn't much to do with a cure or antivirus. Everyone whom is infected will eventually turn into a rabid monster that needs to be taken down. Therefore, do not get their blood in your system. WHAT IS THE TECHNOLOGY LIKE? DO THINGS STILL FUNCTION THE SAME? ADVANCED OR LESSER? ' - The technology is intense within 2505. Although the problem with the nuclear apocalypse had done quite a number on population and living, things throughout the centuries have kept intact and definitely have gotten better. There are wrist-watches that can produce holographic maps which you can touch with your finger and navigate around; really helpful for most ruined cities. The Military have armour that protects them against all radiation, refrains most bullets from harming them, and is quite flexible while allowing an option for camouflage, where the outfit blends along the current scenery colour tones. Although people within Heaven have struck backwards with ruling of Monarchy, the world itself is incredible with its capabilities. Mechanical limbs, synthetic flesh, cyborgs, clones, etc. People can pay within specific hospitals that cater to these needs, if you'd like to have certain attributes, but the rate of purchase is very, very expensive unless you manage to come across material that is worth enough for an exchange. ' DOES EVERYONE HAVE ACCESS TO MOST OF THE TECH? AND WHAT ABOUT THOSE IN THE GREY ZONE? - Not truly, no. People within Heaven are listed between three classes being Low, Middle and High. Technology and it's functions are quite expensive, so a very small number of Middle class have it whereas all Upper/High class make use of it. Lower class live more in the 'slums' but tend to get tech through stealing and trades. As for those within The Grey Zone, technology is developed. The look of the place does not seem 'gorgeous', for it does look run down, but some cities have been made in sectors that are created with metal and cement walls and they do thrive with technology. They even have surgery locations where you can purchase mechanical limbs and what not as well. Can change eye-color or have it entirely false as well, where it can be used as a scanner, see in the dark, etc. ' SO WHAT DOES THE GREY ZONE REALLY LOOK LIKE SINCE THE NUCLEAR BOMBS?' - The Grey Zone is just sand and dirt. Think of the Nevada Desert but everywhere. A few places have green; Sector B tends to have most of it. Throughout Sector D you'll see certain places, but it's mainly just dead. Big cities have gone to ruin and people are trying to build up from below. Sector A has managed to make the ruined California appear more able to be liveable, fixing old buildings and working through the carnage, whereas Sector C is more advanced and has modern type areas with thick walls to protect against the radiation since military officials from Heaven are stationed in old Florida. People also do live throughout Sector D but it's more dangerous, so most of those villages and towns are quite protective of their place and not too sweet on new comers HOW MANY SKILLS CAN OUR CHARACTERS HAVE? - Five. Three that are your top talents and you're extremely excelled at, whereas the other two are skills you have that can help, but it's more or less a persons' skill being like: drawing, singing, running, etc. Plus you have two minor skills you can place in that you'd like to work on, so something you're low at, but you're willing to learn about. WHAT ALL FORMS OF MUTANTS ARE THERE? - There are quite a few, and this is a good question because you need to recognise which ones are more harder to kill than others. #''The first is a regular full-blown mutant, them having reached Stage 3 of the virus, and are just very wild and rabid. It's hard to kill them simply because with having their emotions detached, their state of mind does not recognise fear or pain. Shooting them or stabbing them may slow them down, but the only way to make them stop is if you hit a critical area such as a kneecap for running or walking, chest to stop their heart, or brain simply to stop them entirely.'' #''- Second form are mutants that are faster, yet weaker. They are very fast and quick on their feet, leading them hard to run away from, but hitting them with weapons or force is much easier to bring them down. It is just a matter of getting at the same pace and figuring out their movements. You can tell these mutants apart by their bodies twitching and heads constantly looking about; like an individual with schizophrenia or paranoia.'' #''- Third form are mutants who are slower, yet stronger. Their bodies are more durable and any attack can lead to a critical condition if they manage to hit you. Their muscle mass is quite ridiculous and morbidly large, making them appear far more body-builder in visual exterior. Some have grown double in their height as well, providing a more intimidating factor. Realise though that they are very slow. So they may be harder to kill, and usually always need a group to take them down, but you can run away from them quite easily.'' #''- The last form of mutants are by far the most terrifying. Bodies showing the jittering, schizophrenia state of their figure, with additional limbs tending to sprout from various portion of their physique. They could have four arms, or no eyes entirely, or an extra leg. What makes them more devastating is that these are the ones with the parasite. In close range the heads will split apart, tearing the skull down the centre and out will spring a horrendous, large centipede type creature. The mouth will be the full head with sharp, needle type teeth so they can rip you from limb to limb. Be wary as well, for their mouths contain acidic saliva. What usually slows them down is fire, for the mutant body itself will not react to the pain, but the parasite is very sensitive and can boil off the flesh within a few minutes.'' ' ARE THERE DIFFERENT TYPES OF ROBOTIC LIMBS AND ACCESSORIES FOR ARMOUR? ' - Totally, and here they are! Feather robotics make you more agile and faster, so such a thing would be usually placed in their legs, but they are also the weakest and can be broken the easiest. Blended robotics is the medium form, where they are in-between being stronger and good for agility. They have better strength to keep them from breaking apart, or rusting. Bulk robotics are the strongest ones. They are not as fast, yet you can still run just not as quickly as one could like with a light-weight, making your stamina easier to decrease, but they cannot be penetrated with an average weapon and are harder to break down or tear into. -'' Remember, you can have upgrades to your material while you go out and scavenge for parts, but in a different manner. You can try and add speed to a Bulker, but it is the hardest to maintain and you need to be physically fit since your whole body is trying to push with heavy weight. Feather robotics can be upgraded to have better armour on them, but need to be checked usually every 48 hours just to make sure there are no hair fractures on any section of the material or metal used. Blended robotics can either be upgraded eventually to become Bulk, or upgraded in a manner to be more like a Feather. It dips one or the other way; can't have both.'' Category:Information Category:The Compass